For a display device, it is indispensable to prepare a transparent conductive layer; for instance, an antistatic layer in a Fringe-Field Switching (FFS) mode or Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) mode liquid crystal display panel, and a common electrode in a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal display panel.
In the prior art, the material of the transparent conductive layer is generally a transparent metal oxide conductive material, for instance, Indium Tin Oxide (ITO), and the like. However, the deposition of the transparent metal oxide should be implemented by a sputtering device, therefore the production process is relatively complex, and the production cost is relatively high.